The embodiments herein relate generally to systems that deploy nets. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention net deployment systems took up a substantial amount of space and did not allow for rapid deployment. Some other efforts in the field include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,112 issued to Betz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,384 issued to Gorman; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,646 issued to Crist. None of these endeavors deal with segregated storage of the net against a wall. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve that problem.